


I Do This Because I Love You

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sick Alec Lightwood, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: 5 time Magnus takes care of Alec and 1 time Alec repays the favor





	1. The Hangover

“Mags, you home?” Alec called out as he set his briefcase on the counter, a bouquet of white lilies in the other hand. 

“On the balcony, darling!” Magnus called back. He had poured himself a glass of wine after work and decided to wind down outside until Alec came home. Magnus watched as his boyfriend walked through the open glass door with flowers in hand and a huge smile on his face. “Alexander, what’s this?” Magnus asked as he got up to meet Alec in the middle. 

“Oh, I just thought I’d bring you something to celebrate,” Alec said sweetly as he leaned in for a quick peck. Magnus’ face was full of confusion. 

“Celebrate? What am I missing here, Alexander?” 

“Well, just that you’re dating a junior partner now,” Alec’s voice was filled with happiness as Magnus threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“Alec, that’s amazing! Congratulations, angel, I’m so proud of you!” Magnus pressed a loving, lingering kiss to Alec’s lips and then rested their foreheads together. 

“Thank you, baby. Jace and I found out today from Mom. I was thinking maybe we have a small get together here on Friday night to celebrate with the family.” 

“I think that is wonderful idea, darling. You know I love planning a good party.” Magnus rested his hands on Alec’s chest and accepted another kiss while already thinking of the guest list and food options. 

\---

Alec stopped at the door to his loft when he heard music already playing and his boyfriend’s voice accompanied by his sister’s. He was about to slide his key into the lock when the door opened and he was met with a smiling Isabelle. “Big brother! Finally! It’s rude for the guest of honor to be late to his own party.” 

“Hey, Iz, nice to see you too. Also, this party is for Jace as much as it is for me,” he quipped back as she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, Alec. I’m really glad you let Magnus do this for you too.” 

“Actually, it was my idea, but he planned it all,” Alec replied with a laugh at Izzy’s surprised face. 

“Wow, junior partner and party planner, that’s quite the week.” 

Alec rolled his eyes as he let Izzy take his briefcase from him and welcome him into the already full loft. “Dios mio, Iz, how many people are here?” Alec whispered in shock. 

Izzy laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him farther into the party. “Oh, come on, big brother. Magnus is proud of you, enjoy that.” 

“I know, I will. Thanks for being here, Izzy.”

“Of course, Alec, I wouldn’t be anywhere else. Now, let’s loosen that tie and get you a drink!” she called out as she dragged him to the makeshift bar on their balcony while Alec pulled at his tie with a few fingers, both with heads back laughing. It wasn’t long before Alec was throwing back drinks with his family while sharing stories of Alec and Jace around the room. 

\---

Light flooded through the curtains directly into Alec’s eyes as he roused from his deep sleep. He flopped over onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow, an arm extended searching for Magnus but found empty sheets. Shuffling was heard from somewhere around him and he registered a warm hand rubbing his back. 

“Ugh...make it go away,” Alec groaned as he pushed further into the bed. 

Magnus chuckled as he moved his hand into Alec’s hair. “Make what go away, darling?”

“The light, make it stop.” He groaned again when the bed shifted and the hand left his scalp. The sound of the curtains sliding on the metal rod made his brain want to explode. “Dios mio, make that stop.” 

More laughs came from Magnus who walked back over and put his hand back in Alec’s hair. “Drink the water and take the painkillers on the nightstand. I’m going to make us breakfast and you need to shower, you still smell like whiskey.” 

The word whiskey made Alec’s body react . Before he could ask Magnus to move, he slid off the bed past him and rushed into their bathroom to empty his stomach into the toilet. He wiped his bottom lip with his thumb as he rested his head on the toilet seat. Alec felt the same hand from before rubbing circles in his back and a voice whispering in his ear. 

“I’m never drinking again,” Alec groaned as he shifted away from the toilet to rest against a laughing Magnus who helped him up and put toothpaste on his toothbrush. Alec took it from his boyfriend and started brushing his teeth. Magnus walked out and returned shortly with towels and a fresh change of clothes for both men. The shower was turned on and Alec’s shirt was being pulled off before he could even ask what was happening. 

“Come on, angel, let’s get you in the shower and then some breakfast. You’ll feel better once you’re clean and fed.” Magnus pulled him into the warm spray of water and started washing his hair. 

“Mags, as much as I love showering with you, it’s okay. I’m just hungover, I can manage,” Alec said softly as his boyfriend massaged his scalp. 

Magnus continued his motions and leaned in closer to Alec. “I know better than anyone that you can handle yourself, darling, but I do it because I love you.” 

Alec quickly rinsed the soap from his hair and spun around to hold Magnus. He pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s for a loving kiss. “I love you too.”

Magnus pressed another kiss to Alec’s mouth and then sent his boyfriend a playful smirk. “I must say though, Alexander. You should certainly reconsider your alcohol strike because I need more of clingy drunk Alec who likes to proclaim his love for me in my life.”


	2. The Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of anxiety/anxiety attack, please be careful reading!

“This is the biggest case of your career so far! You cannot slack off with that friend of yours every night when you should be preparing, Alexander,” Robert’s voice cut through Alec’s office. Even though the door is closed, Alec knows the whole building can hear their argument. 

“Do not call me that, it’s Alec to you. And Magnus is my boyfriend whom I live with, Robert. So yes, I do spend every night with him at my home.” Alec’s voice was seething with anger, but his face remained neutral. 

The elder Lightwood scoffed at his son’s words. “Your home is in Manhattan with me, where you were raised. Just because you are shacking up with the doctor doesn’t mean you can call it home, Alec.”

“The only thing about your house that was home was Mom and she doesn’t live there anymore so no, that is not my home. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a very important case to focus on and the last time I checked, this is my office. You can leave a note with Jules if you feel the need to say anything else,” Alec declared as he walked to the door and held it open for Robert. Maryse and Jace were standing in the hallway outside his office and Lydia had her head sticking out of her office doorway down the hall. Robert stalked out of his office without acknowledging any of them. 

“Mijo,” Maryse offered as Jace called Alec’s name at the same time, both taking a step toward his office door.

“I have a lot of work to do, sorry,” Alec mumbled as he shut the door firmly, leaving them speechless in the hallway. He walked back to his desk and sat down with his head in his hands. A few tears escaped his waterline even if he would never admit it. 

\---

Alec worked silently the rest of the day, tucked away in his office. He only stepped out once to refill his coffee and he ignored all the sympathetic faces that came with the trip to the coffee machine. With no lunch break taken, his stomach grumbling was fighting his work haze around 6:30. Jace, Maryse, Lydia, and even Imogen had all dropped by on their way out of the office to say goodbye. Maryse lingered more than the others trying to convince Alec to leave with her and offering hugs to her clearly hurting son. All their attempts were useless in the end as Alec refused to leave or even get up from his office chair for a break.

A phone ringing broke his focus and he instinctively reached for his cell phone. Magnus’ name on the screen filled him with warmth but worry at the same time. He swiped the screen and offered an overly-excited hello.

“Alexander, is everything alright? Are you still at work?” 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. This case is huge for me so I have to make sure everything is done right,” Alec reasoned, trying not to sound upset or exhausted as he was. 

Magnus caught the tension building in Alec’s voice. “Of course, darling, I remember. You just always check in when you have to stay late, I was worried.” 

“I’m fine, Magnus. I can take care of myself.” 

“I know, Alexander. I never doubted you, but you know you can talk to me, right?” Magnus asked softly. 

Alec made a sound of agreement before answering tightly, “I don’t need to talk, I need to finish this case. I’ll be home when I’m done.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” Magnus hung up leaving the phone static in Alec’s ear. He threw the phone down on his desk and felt the tears making their way back to his eyes. 

\---

Magnus immediately regretted ending the phone call that way. Jace had texted him earlier telling him about Robert’s attack on Alec today. Maryse had also called to let him know that Alec was refusing to take a break and she didn’t think he had eaten today. Alec had a terrible day and Magnus had just made it worse for him because knowing his boyfriend, Alec was now completely lost in his own head. 

\---

Alec finally came shuffling into their loft around 10. He removed his suit coat and toed off his shoes before quietly making his way to the sofa. Since there was only the small oven light on, Alec assumed Magnus had gone to bed without him which was the tipping point. He had managed to hold himself together all day, but the tears came full force and the breaths were getting quicker and quicker. His hands began to shake and he curled into himself on the couch, knees to his chest and head between his knees. 

Magnus was in their bathroom washing his face and brushing his teeth. The worry for Alec had overtaken him and he kept doing random things to take his mind off of it. He knows Alec likes to come to him when he is ready so he didn’t want to scare him off by showing up at the office. A soft gasping noise was coming from the living room and he immediately threw his washcloth down to go find the source. He stopped in the walkway of the living room when he saw Alec on their couch, shaking and struggling to breath. 

Magnus sat down next to Alec but kept a small space between them. “Alexander, it’s okay, just breathe for me. I’m right here, you are safe.” Magnus slowly reached out to take Alec’s hands in his own to try and ground him. “Take your time, baby, you’re okay.” 

Alec registered Magnus’ voice around him and his hands being held. The thoughts were rattling around in his head, but his boyfriend’s presence brought a familiar warmth around him. “M-Mags…”

“It’s me, I’m right here, Alexander. Just focus on me okay,” Magnus assured as he brought two of Alec’s fingers to his neck finding his pulse point. He continued whispering encouragements into Alec’s space until the breaths returned to Alec’s regular rate and the shaking had died down. “That’s it, darling, you’re doing great.”

Alec finally lifted his head to meet Magnus’ eyes, tearing running down both their faces. “I..I’m...I’m s-sorry,” Alec choked out as he settled himself, letting his legs untangle over the side of the couch.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Alexander. I want to be here, especially when you need support. I love you.” Magnus let Alec’s head fall down into his lap and he carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Alec sighed into his touch and intertwined their hands. He pressed a kiss into Magnus’ fingers. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that I am a super supporter of Good Mom Maryse so that is who she is in this series!


	3. The Food Poisoning

Alec felt an odd gurgling in his stomach as he turned the key in the front door. He had just got in from the airport after a week away in Chicago for a case he was called in on. It was only two in the afternoon so that means it will be a couple more hours before he is reunited with Magnus. As much as he loves his job, business trips that kept him from his boyfriend were not his favorite. He sent Magnus a quick text letting him know that he was back in New York and received a quick reply asking about dinner tonight. 

The mention of food brought a wave of nausea over him causing him to drop his bags in the entryway and sprint off to their bathroom. He emptied his stomach into toilet and held himself up until the heaving subsided. “Dios mio, this is what I get for eating fish on a plane,” he muttered as he walked up to the sink and cupped water into his mouth from the faucet. Alec went to leave the bathroom when the feeling hit again. Without thinking, he was over the toilet again, retching until the feeling passed. 

Alec gently sat back against the bathtub while unbuttoning his dress shirt. He slid it off his shoulder and removed his belt and shoes as well until he was only wearing his dress pants. His body went slack against the tub as his skin glistened with sweat. Alec let his head fall back and eyes fall closed as he massaged his stomach with one hand. After every episode of nausea and vomiting, he fell back into that position unable to do much more than that. 

\---

To say he was excited was an understatement. Magnus missed Alec so much this past week and couldn’t wait to spend the whole weekend with his boyfriend making up for lost time. He let himself into the loft and was met with Alec’s things thrown about in front of him. Seeing as Alec was one of the most organized people he had ever met, Magnus knew something was wrong. “Alexander?!” 

Alec vaguely heard something from the other room but assumed it was just Chairman. He didn’t know how long he had been in the bathroom, but Magnus couldn’t be home already. He flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth with a tissue before resuming his position on the floor. Alec let his eyes fall shut again and tried to press down the sickness in his gut. 

Magnus quickly made his way through the loft searching for Alec until he stopped still in the doorway of their bathroom. Alec was on the floor, drenched in sweat and leaning against the bathtub with a hand over his stomach and a hand over his eyes. He was pale and shaking slightly. Even though Magnus was doctor, his brain fired all cylinders and in that moment, all he could think was that his boyfriend was dying. “Alec, oh my God.”

Alec eyes flickered open towards the doorway. He lifted his head to look at Magnus and give him a small smile before he laid it back down again. “Hey, babe,” he said softly. 

Magnus knelt down next to Alec and laid a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He then started pushing the sweaty hair from Alec’s forehead back with soothing strokes. “Alexander, I come home to find you passed out on the bathroom floor and all you’ve got is ‘hey, babe’.” 

Alec chuckled slightly as he leaned his head into Magnus touch. “Remember when you said never eat seafood from a cart or on a plane? I should’ve listened.”

Magnus let out a loud laugh and pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead. “Yeah, I would say so. How long have you been home?” Magnus asked as he got up to get a washcloth to wipe Alec’s face. 

“Uh, since two. I’ve been here since then,” Alec answered with a groan as he was trying to sit up which ended with him over the toilet throwing up again. 

Magnus was quickly by his side running a hand up and down his spine while wiping his forehead with the now cool washcloth. Alec settled after a minute and moved to go back to his position on the floor. Magnus held him by the shoulders and forced him up to his feet. “Oh no, you’re not. Come on, you need to get out of those pants and out of this bathroom for awhile.” 

Alec groaned and leaned into Magnus who was already dragging him into their bedroom after forcing him to brush his teeth. He let his boyfriend push him down onto the bed and change his dress pants for sweatpants. Alec laid back against the pillows stacked up and took a few deep breaths to soothe his flipping stomach. Magnus stepped out of their room and returned with a glass of water and a bottle of Gatorade. “This is food poisoning, isn’t it?” Alec asked quietly as he rubbed his temples. 

“In my medical opinion, darling, yes, it is. And that is why I need to try and drink this because I don’t want you getting dehydrated,” Magnus answered as he sat beside Alec and opened the Gatorade. “Small sips, okay?”

Alec nodded and brought the bottle to his lips to sip slowly. He waited to see how the first one went down and was grateful when his body accepted it. “Thanks, babe. I missed you by the way.” 

Magnus leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead. “I missed you too. I’m so glad to have you in our bed again,” Magnus said with a little laugh. 

“I wish I was in bed for a different reason,” Alec quipped with a smirk on his face. 

“Alexander Lightwood, are you flirting with me?” Magnus asked with a hand on his chest in fake shock. 

Alec laughed and he reached out to take Magnus’ hand in his. “I’d sit up and kiss you right now if wasn’t afraid to throw up in your lap.” 

“I think I can help with that,” Magnus chuckled as he leaned in closer to lay a kiss on Alec’s lips.


	4. The Car Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will make more sense if Chapter 4 (The Paramedics) is read first from the fic Yes, Husband which is the first part of this series. It is a continuation of that storyline. 
> 
> (Also, when Magnus says Mom, he is referring to Maryse just in case y'all are wondering. I told you, I'm all in for Good Mom Maryse, I can't help it lol.)

Alec was being moved out of the ER into an observation room upstairs. Based off his concussion from the accident, he was required at least one night’s stay in the hospital much to his disdain. “Mags, come on, is this really necessary?” Alec whispered since his head was still sensitive to sound. 

Magnus was helping the nurses lock the bed and set up Alec’s room. “Yes, Alexander, it is. Are you questioning my medical knowledge?” 

“Magnus,” Alec returned firmly which was apparently too loud because he brought his good hand up to rub his temples. 

Magnus came up beside him, sat on the bed, and took over soothing Alec’s head. “Hey, I was joking, it’s okay. I don’t want to be here anymore than you do, but yes, this is necessary. I’ll be here the whole time and Izzy went to get the boys for us.” He leaned down to kiss Alec’s forehead before getting up to dim the lights in the room. 

“Thank you, that is so much better,” Alec whispered before pushing further into the bed, clearly more relaxed. 

“Good, now you get some rest. I’ll have to wake you in a little while to check on you, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Alec replied through his yawn and let his eyes fall closed as Magnus sat in a chair next to his bed and held his hand. 

\---

“Daddy isn’t feeling very well so we have to be quiet, okay?” Izzy held Max on her hip and had Rafael’s hand before pushing Alec’s hospital door open. Rafael darted over to Magnus who had turned towards the door but still held a sleeping Alec’s hand. 

“Papa!” Rafael whispered yelled as he met Magnus’ legs. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Magnus greeted as he took Rafael in his lap who was wearily staring at Alec. “It’s okay, Rafe. Daddy is just tired.” Izzy came up on Alec’s other side still holding Max who has trying to pull himself out of her arms to get to his dad.

Izzy and Magnus both tried to soothe him when Alec’s voice surprised them. “Hi, little man, come here,” he whispered as he removed his right hand from Magnus’ so his sister could set Max on his chest. 

“Dada,” Max called out in response to Alec wrapping him up in a hug and kissing his hair. Alec looked down to see Magnus helping Rafael crawl up onto the bed as well. He extended his arm again to bring his older son into his side. Rafael put his arm around Max and cuddled into Alec who had pressed a kiss into his hair as well. The three of them quickly went to sleep as Magnus and Izzy just watched them sharing sweet glances between them. 

\---

“Rafael, can you take this to Daddy, please?” Magnus asked as he handed his son a bottle of water and a cup of fruit. Alec was still resting in bed after being released from the hospital yesterday. He had been adamant that he could handle himself, but there was no way Magnus was leaving him home alone so he called into work. 

Rafael made his way into Magnus and Alec’s bedroom and set the two items on the nightstand. “Daddy, Papa wants you to have this,” Rafael said as he shook Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec roused from his very light sleep, surprised to see his son in front of him. “Hijo, what time is it?” he asked, confused as to why Rafael wasn’t at daycare. 

“Uh, here,” Rafael responded as he held Alec’s phone in front of his face. The screen lit up and said 9:37. “Do you need help, Daddy?” his son asked sweetly, ignoring Alec’s shock. 

“No, baby, that’s okay. Could you get Papa for me though?” Alec asked as he leaned over to kiss Rafael’s forehead that was eye level with him lying in bed. 

Rafael was already running out of them room before he gave a response. A few minutes later, Magnus came through the door with a sleepy Max clinging to his chest. “Hey, angel, is everything okay?” he asked as he sat beside Alec and ran his hand up and down Alec’s cheek. 

“You didn’t have to call off work, Mags. I’m just going to lay here all day anyway,” Alec confessed as he leaned into Magnus’ touch. 

“That’s exactly why I am here, Alexander. To make sure you drink water and eat and actually get up today,” Magnus responded with a small chuckle. 

“Magnus, I would’ve been okay. Now you just have to take care of the boys all day and me.”

“Well, Mom is on her way over right now and I happen to like taking care of my family so I think I’ll be just fine,” Magnus quipped and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips. “Now, you eat that fruit and I want that water gone before lunch, got it?” 

“Yes, sir,” Alec joked with a smile on his face. Magnus rolled his eyes and moved off the bed to help Alec sit up against the headboard. He handed Alec the fruit cup and opened the bottle of water. “Thank you, love, for this and for staying home.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be, darling.”


	5. The Migraine

Alec had closed a major case yesterday and Maryse had told him to take the rest of the week off since he had run himself ragged with the case. He had put in way too many hours in the past two weeks and it had been days since he had a good night’s sleep. That would probably be the reason why we awoke with one of the worst migraines he’d ever felt. Opening his eyes seemed like the worst thing possible at that moment.

“Daddy! Papa made pancakes, come on!” Rafael yelled as he ran into the master bedroom. Alec groaned and felt like crying from how bad it hurt. Rafael stopped his steps and stared at his dad who was holding his head and making no attempts to get up. Alec heard his son leave the room, but he didn’t move, he couldn’t move. 

Rafael re-entered the kitchen and ran straight to Magnus. “Papa!” he called out as he grabbed his father’s hand. “Papa, something is wrong with Daddy!” Magnus quickly shut off the burner and looked over his shoulder to make sure Max was locked in the highchair before running behind Rafael into his bedroom. “See, look!” his son yelled again as he pointed at Alec who was digging his head into a pillow and groaning in pain. 

“Hijo...stop yelling…” Alec whispered so quietly that Magnus almost couldn’t hear it. Magnus bent down beside Rafael and asked him to quietly go sit with Max in the kitchen. He watched his son bolt out of the room as he approached the bed and gently placed his fingers in Alec’s hair. “No...don’t…” Alec mumbled out as he slowly turned away from his husband’s hand.

Magnus was surprised but not hurt. Alec had gotten migraines early on in their relationship from stress, especially from Robert and work. It had been awhile since Alec had suffered with one, let alone one this bad. As soon as he rejected the touch, Magnus knew it was a pretty rough one. “Okay, can I get you anything?” he whispered as low as Alec had been speaking. 

Alec attempted to shake his head no but groaned in pain at the movement. He lifted one arm out blindly searching for his husband. Magnus tenderly took Alec’s hand in his own and pressed a kiss to his fingers. “Just need sleep.”

Magnus squeezed his hand in recognition and gave his fingers one more kiss. “I have to feed the boys and take them to daycare, you rest,” he whispered as he got up. Alec made a soft sound back to acknowledge him and snuggled deeper into the bed expecting to sleep the rest of the day. 

\---

“Alec, baby, wake up,” Magnus whispered as he ran his hand up and down his husband’s back. He went out and took the boys to daycare, picked up some things for Alec, and called in another doctor to cover his shift in the ER. 

Alec blinked his eyes open and immediately regretted it. He whimpered from pain and tried to roll over but was met with Magnus’ thigh keeping him in place. “Is it five already?” Alec asked groggily, confused as to why his husband was home. 

Magnus let out the smallest hint of a laugh to stay quiet. “No, I took the day off. I need you to take this medicine and drink some water.” 

“What, why?” 

“Because I want you to feel better and your body needs water, Alexander.”

“No, why did you take off work? It’s just a headache.” Alec tried to turn away, but Magnus held him and somehow ushered him into a slightly sitting position. 

Magnus held the glass of water with a straw up to Alec’s mouth and held two small tablets in his other hand. “I know a migraine when I see one, darling. I also know that you won’t take anything for it unless I’m here so I took off work. Now, here,” Magnus whispered back as he placed the tablets in Alec’s mouth. 

Alec mumbled a thanks and sipped at the water. He tried to shift back down into the covers but moaned at the unassisted movement. Magnus lightly held Alec as he helped him settle back down into a comfortable position before climbing into bed behind him. Magnus laid on his back with his head propped up on Alec’s pillows before pulling his nearly sleeping husband into his arms. “You don’t have to stay, babe. I’m not great company right now,” Alec whispered into Magnus’ chest where he ended up. 

“I want to stay and you are always the best company. Just relax, baby,” Magnus replied with a kiss to Alec’s hair. He got a hum in response as Alec cuddled closer into his side. Magnus felt Alec’s lips press into his chest as his husband’s body went limp against his. He heard a sigh of relief from Alec and an arm wrap around his torso. After a few minutes and some even breathing, Alec was back in a deep sleep. With another kiss to Alec’s hair, Magnus grabbed his book off his nightstand and settled in for the day.


	6. The Doctor Who Caught the Flu

“Sir, there is a call on the line for you and the woman sounds upset, should I transfer or let it go?” Jules’ voice carried over the receiver. 

Alec huffed a sigh. He had just finished a terrible staff meeting with his father cutting down all of his ideas so he had taken a long lunch and silenced his phone for some peace. “Yeah, I’ll take it, Jules. Did she give her name?” 

“No, but she used your full name and said it’s urgent, sir, so she must know you well.” 

“Great, sorry you had to deal with that, Jules. I’ll take it.” Alec knew exactly who it was so he waited until he heard the click of the receiver and said sweetly, “Hi Cat.” 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, why are you ignoring my calls and texts?” Catarina’s voice boomed over the phone causing Alec to roll his eyes. 

“My phone’s on silent, long story. What did Magnus do this time?” 

“Your lovely husband has officially caught the flu running through the hospital and refuses to go home. If you don’t come get him soon, I will restrain and sedate him.” Cat had a hint of joking and a hint of concern in her voice letting Alec know she was serious. 

Alec got up and started throwing things into his briefcase. “He seemed fine this morning otherwise I would have kept him home. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Please don’t kill him, I like him far too much now.” He heard a laugh on her end making him feel better. 

“No promises, Alec. Get here soon before I admit him.” 

“Yes ma’am, see you soon.” Alec replied before hanging up and walking out of his office with his things down to Maryse’s office. He knocked and let himself in to see Jace and Lydia sitting in front of her, all three of them snapping their heads up to him as if they had been caught. “Well, hello. Having a party without me, I see?” he said sarcastically. 

Maryse got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. “Sweetheart, please don’t leave because of your father. We’d much rather have you here than him. I’ll take care of it, I promise.” She placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“I appreciate that, believe me, but I’m actually headed out to get Magnus. Cat called and he is sick, caught the flu and won’t leave work. I was just coming to let you know.” 

“Oh, well, as much as I don’t want Magnus to be sick, I’m glad you aren’t upset about your father. I’ll pick up the boys from daycare after work. They can stay with me and Lucian tonight so you can focus on Magnus.” 

“I don’t care about Robert anymore, I promise I’m fine. Are you sure about the boys? I can always have Izzy drop them off after work, I can manage.” 

Maryse rested a hand on his cheek. “Mijo, it’s no problem, I want to have them and I want to help you, okay?” 

Alec pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Gracias, Mama, you’re the best. I’ll call after dinner to talk to the boys. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Now go take care of your husband and don’t worry about anything else.” 

\---

Alec made his way into the ER and looked around for Catarina. He made his way to the nurses’ station and was about to ask for her when someone grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the hallway. “Nice to see you too, Cat.” 

“Oh, spare me, Alec. He’s a monster when he’s sick and I don’t want to deal with him anymore.” 

“You know you’re talking about my husband right, whom I love dearly,” Alec quipped causing a glare from Cat. 

“Even when he’s sick? That’s true love then.”

“In sickness and in health, Cat. It’s literally what we signed up for.” They both laughed as they walked into Magnus’ office seeing him face down at his desk surrounded by tissues. Alec pressed a kiss to Cat’s cheek and they parted ways as he walked to Magnus’ side and Cat went back down to the ER. 

“Cat, I told you to leave me alone,” Magnus mumbled into his arms as he recognized a presence in the room. 

Alec crouched down beside Magnus’ chair and ran his hand through his husband’s hair. “You really should be nicer to her for how much she does for you,” Alec whispered in his ear. 

Magnus lifted his head and looked at Alec with red, watery eyes. “Alexander, what are you doing here?” he asked ending the question with a coughing fit. 

Alec soothed Magnus and held the cup of tea from his desk in front of him so he could sip on it. “Cat called and said you were sick. I’m here to take you home so let’s go.” Alec stood up and took Magnus in his arms. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec to hug him for a little while before moving. 

“Thanks for coming. I didn’t want to leave because you weren’t going to be home until later tonight,” Magnus confessed into Alec’s chest. 

Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus’ sides. “You could’ve called me, Mags, you can always call me.” He felt Magnus nod and apologize into his shoulder. “Alright, come on you. Time to go home and lay down.” 

\---

Alec basically carried his sick husband into the loft and laid him down on the couch because Magnus ‘refused to take the sickness in their bedroom’. Alec took Magnus’ shoes and jacket off as well as his jewelry. He closed the curtains and rearranged the pillows so Magnus could stretch out. “I’m going to grab a few things, you just stay put.” He kissed Magnus’ forehead and went off towards their bedroom. 

Alec returned with one of his hoodies, sweatpants, fever reducer, a cup of tea, and Magnus’ favorite blanket. He changed Magnus’ clothes, got him to sip the tea, and take the medication before wrapping him up in the blanket and turning on a movie. Magnus snuggled into the couch and said, “My husband is an actual angel.”

“He sounds great. Now, you relax and I’ll be right back.” Alec went back into the bedroom to change his clothes and put away Magnus’ things. He opted for no shirt and sweatpants. He hung up his suit coat and changed his contacts for his glasses. Before heading back to the living room, he grabbed a glass of water and some crackers for Magnus. 

“Oh my God, how is it possible to be so caring and look that gorgeous?” Magnus mumbled from the couch as he sat up slightly. Alec laughed and set the things down on the coffee table. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec replied with blush on his cheeks, “sit up for a second, handsome.” He held Magnus up as he sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the table. Alec laid his husband back down so his head was in his lap and started running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus looked up at his husband and intertwined his hand with Alec’s that was resting on Magnus’ chest. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, Alexander. I love you.”

“Of course, baby, I love you too,” Alec replied while he bent down to kiss Magnus’ forehead.


End file.
